The Hardest Choice
by Myssy
Summary: Updated Kagome is the most popular girl at her school. Though smart and beautiful she has guy problems. Her friends recomend her to date. Three men enters the competition for her love and only one gets it. R&R Please. This is my first fic so pls b nice.
1. Default Chapter

The Hardest Choice  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Inuyasha. A wonderful person named Rumiko Takahasi does.  
(Though I wish I did)  
  
.:: Summary ::.  
  
Kagome is the most popular girl in school. Not only popular, but also the most beautiful and kind. She is only 21 in this story, but she doesn't have a Boyfriend. Her friend urges her to just find one cause she can have anyone she wants. But she wants five specific men. Five Men that not only knows her, but adores and worship her in anyway possible. The five are all good friends, but will the bond end once Kagome chooses her man. Read to find out what happens and who she chooses. (^_^) !!!  
  
.:: End of Summary ::.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Telephone Poles, Fire Hydrants, and Mobs  
  
Kagome tossed and turn in her sleep, as she opened her deep brown eyes she was nearly blinded by the sun shinning across her window. She shielded her eyes and turned to look at her clock. '6:00 I woke up way too early' she thought. As she got out of bed she felt that this was going to be one heck of a day, considering that it was the first day of her 3rd year at High School. She knew it would be like any other first days of her High School life. Everybody would come up to her and greet her and ask to carry her books and ask her out. She was very popular and beautiful that no one can ever resists her. Many boys go after her, but she barely has enough time to go out on a date. Some guys are cute, but most of the cue ones are stuck up and totally rude and mostly pervs. She wants a guy that was not only cute, but a gentleman too.  
  
She was now able to stand up and stretch her arms and grab a towel and head straight to the bathroom. She opened the door and guess who she found. "AHHHHHHHH, can a guy get some privacy here, shut the door will you" said her very angry brother. Kagome turned red and shut the door quickly. She never heard Souta get in the bathroom and well GO so it wasn't completely her fault. Kagome ran downstairs and ate a quick breakfast and rushed back upstairs and this time she knocked when she didn't hear any response she opened the door very slowly and peeked inside and luckily found no one. She was quite relieved not to found her mom or her grandpa going or taking a bath that would be embarrassing. Just the thought of it made Kagome blush. She took off all her clothes and dipped her body in the tub, to take a long good bath since it was early. A good half hour she felt very calm and refreshed so she went out of the tub and wiped herself and went straight to her room.  
  
She went to her closet and took out her light blue denim Capri Pants and a light blue denim bareback tank top and a denim jacket to cover up her back she never wanted to look like such a show off. She put on her high heels and went downstairs to grab her bag. "Mom I need to go to school now that it's early so that no one will sto.." She was cut off by her mom. "Honey I know that you always need to go to school early because people always stock you and ask you things you never want to be asked, now I know that Honey." Kagome was just shocked that her mother knew such things she wondered what other things her mother knew that she didn't, then she snapped back to reality. "Ohh ok mom let's go." She said to her mother while giving her a suspicious look, her mother just smiled back. ' Note to self my mom is weird.' She thought to herself and her mother smiled even Brighter like she could read minds. She stepped back a bit.  
  
"Come on Kagome get in." Her mother said in a cheery voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming" She said while slowly hesitating, cautiously taking her time to pray that she doesn't get injured this time. The last time she rode with her mom she got a broken knee and a sprained ankle. See her mom has a bad reputation for driving. She went inside and put on as many seat belts she could find. She prayed 5 more times to ensure her life. Then she said to her mom, "Mom I'm ready now please drive slow I don't want to die yet." Her mom glared at her daughter and smiled a huge grin and started the car. Then she said, "Don't worry dear I'll go really slow." With that said she floored the accelerator and she backed up nearly hitting a fire hydrant. "Mom look out that's a telephone pole, AHHHHHHHHHHH." Her mom quickly maneuvered through the pole and other more things. Kagome in a near heart attack was digging her fingers through her seat as if the car was being torn apart.  
Her mom quickly shifted gears as if she was a professional race car driver and they ended up on a side walk just next to Kagome's school. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!!!!" Kagome shrieked while her mom was getting her bag at the backseat. "Kagome it's over, your at school now." Her mom said trying to rock her of her seat. "Am I dead?" She said with terror all over her face. "No dear you in your mom's car and your heading off to school now, you don't want to be late now do you?" with that said Kagome took her bag and fixed her hair and went straight through the gates of her school.  
When she walked passed a huge crowd (Mob actually) she couldn't help, but run away because that same group of people, which was probably filled with men and women (But mostly men) trying to get her attention and running after her at the same time. Well it sure to heck worked. She took a turn and then a left and then she stopped for air, but then she was carried by someone and he helped her get away from the crowd. The man ran fast, too fast. When the man tried to run faster than his original speed he tripped on his own foot and well you get the picture. Kagome fell on her ass on a grassy (but mostly rocky) plain. "Oww, Oww, My ass hurts" She while putting a hand near her sore bum. She crawled over to the man who nearly saved her life. "Hey are you alright?" She said while turning his body so that she could see if he was injured. This was the first time that she saw his umm somehow heroes face. "Oh my, I remember you, you're.."  
  
That's it for Chapter 1 hope you all liked it. I know the first Chap is kinda boring, but in the later Chaps it will be great.  
  
R&R please.  
  
Thankz 


	2. The Headmaster’s Son

Author's Note: People thank you for some reviews sorry if this chapter is still short, don't have much time to write. School is almost starting. Read, Enjoy, And Review (R.E.A.R) Please understand that the Harry Potter Crap part is just for the laugh of it Please don't sue me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company, though Rumiko Takahishi does!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Hardest Choice  
  
Chapter 2: The Headmaster's Son, The Holy School of the Dead, and Harry Potter Crap  
  
.:: Summary ::.  
  
Kagome was saved by a mysterious man from a weird and stupid group of freaks. She then finds out his name and his true identity. Later she dreams of 2 other men that are destined to be with her. She also finds out what a rude and stuck up person the mystery man was. Lots of language and maybe a lime.  
  
.:: End of Summary ::.  
  
"Oh my, I know you . . . you're the Headmaster's Son!" Kagome said with full surprise that second most powerful person in the whole darn school came to rescue her. 'Maybe he is the kindest most gentle and handsome person in the whole school.' Kagome thought. "Yeah, so what, got a problem with that!!!" He said with frustration in his voice. Suddenly Kagome's hopes and dreams were replaced with full embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Oh, sorry, your highness I didn't mean to say your name in vain!!!" she said with a smirk in her face. She turned back and walked away trying not to turn back to the now frustrated and angry man. 'Wait, I don't know his name yet!' Kagome thought. All she knew was he was the headmaster's son. Kagome turned back to apologize and of course ask for the young man's name. Kagome looked down at her feet, turned and said, "I forgot to thank you. By the way my name is Kagome!" She said still looking down at her feet waiting for a reply. Sadly nothing came. Then Kagome looked up and she was so mad at what she saw or better yet what she didn't see.  
  
She stood there in confusion mixed with anger for what she expected to be there was gone. "What the fuck, where did you go." She said out loud. With that said she knew that the man was not to come back. 'You ditcher.' She thought then suddenly out of nowhere her best friend popped up looking all messy and a little pleasured look. Then after taking a first look at Sango she finally said, "Where the fuck have you been! Did you and Miroku get it on again.?" She said with tow dots for eyes and she nudge Sango by the ribs. Sango only blushed and nodded her head. "So what's your deal, I saw you talking to your self earlier saying 'Where the fuck did you go' I thought that you were talking to me and miro so he just went away and there I am popping out of corners." She said almost running out of breath.  
  
"Sango calm down, breath." Kagome said opening her nose hole a little too big. "Ewwww, Kag, you didn't clean your nose this morning. Your morning boogers are still there!!!" Sango said with utter disgust at her so called clean best friend. "Oh sorry." Kagome said and turned back to pick her nose. "Ok there, I'm done all cleaned up, now help me hide away from the freaky weirdo psychopathic nerds trying to stock me. Let's take the back of the school to get there faster!!!" Kagome said wiping her finger through her handkerchief. Sango tried to fix her hair and straighten her clothes and they were off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
30 Minutes of Running and Shouting at the freaky weirdo psychopathic  
nerds/mob.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, I think we lost them.!" Kagome said trying to breathe. "I think the bell is about to ring I think we sho..." Kagome was cut of by the man she never wanted to see again. "Hello Ms. Higurashi, may I see you in my office for a minute!" Mr. Tetsu said in a voice that no one could predict. Mr. Tetsu was the principal or headmaster of the entire school. Mean, heartless and totally cruel, everyone hated him including Kagome. "But Mr. Tetsu I'm going to be late for class!!!" Kagome said trying to hiding her angry voice away not to offend their so called principal. "No Ms. Higurashi this cannot wait, I need you in my office now!!!!!" He said in a high tone that everyone in the hall kept quite and turned to look what was going on. Kagome tried to keep calm and followed a shit of an excuse for a principal.  
  
Kagome tried to walk with her head down trying not to come in contact with the wandering eyes that looked down at her with shame that her clean record was about to be ruined by the dumbass principal. After 3 minutes of walking through to those wandering eyes they finally reached the classroom and she was put a scowl on her face when she saw who it was.  
  
It was none other than the bastard ditcher. "Well, well, I thought we would never meet again!" Suddenly he spoke with utter happiness and halves of surprise in his voice. "See Ms. Higurashi my son here had said that you've trespassed the boundaries of our school hero's graves. Stepping at their graves and jumping all over their sacred tombs. For this I will have to give you detention!!!!!" Mr. Tetsu said with anger and rage over his voice. "What I never trespassed nowhere and I never knew our school had freakin graves for heroes, what is this, the holy school of the dead. For peeps sake people how where I to trespass when I was with your son this morning, while he came up to me and ra..!" She was cut off by the bastard ditcher, when he put his hands over her mouth trying to stop her from continuing. "Dad I think she had enough, I think I saw the other girl do it.... OWIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Kagome suddenly bit his hands with her well sharpened teeth. "First of all I didn't do anything like that and second of all your son was with me at that time this freakin incident, you said that I did, happened!!!" She said finishing her sentence nearly running out of breath. "What, your where with her when this whole thing happened, you lie to me Inuyasha!!!"  
  
'So that's his name, finally I don't have to call him bastard ditcher anymore' Kagome giggled in her thoughts. "But dad, I didn't mea.." Inuyasha was cut off by this father. "Don't tell me, buts young man you two are going to serve detention together for trespassing at the holy cemetery!" 'Good finally the bastard ditcher pays for his. wait did he just say "You Two"' "Wait just a damn minute, I don't have to suffer for your sons stupid actions he took me there and you know to hell that he did so!" She said in her frustrated bitch tone. "Woah woah woah, Ms. Higurashi it's either you serve detention for your stupid actions or I will have to expel you, I am the headmaster here and you do exactly as I say." "What is this Harry Potter: First you tell me you're a headmaster, then you tell me your going to expel me! This is crap!" Kagome said in the bitch tone no one new existed.  
  
"That is it young lady, I had enough with your potty mouth acts. You will spend 1 month in detention serving community service. And another month hall monitoring, watching every hall or corridor." He said trying to calm down. "Don't give me more Harry Potter shi.!" Inuyasha made the move and covered her mouth yet again to stop her from what she was about to do.  
  
"Yes father we will do it!" He quickly dragged Kagome in his arms, still covering her mouth, out of the room. "What the hell did you do that fuck for?!! I never agreed to all this shit." Kagome said in the bitch tone et again. "Shut the fuck up just get to class and meet me in the corridor to talk about this in lunch." He said running towards his science class.  
  
"Stop it with the Harry Potter shit!!" Then kagome went straight into her class, without the slightest idea what she was getting her self into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok people that's it with chapter 2. Chapter Three will be out soon next 2 weeks probably because School is in the Way. Please review because that's the only thing that keeps me going.  
  
Chapter 3 Spoiler:  
Kagome's Dream, Detention Sucks, More Bastard Ditchers???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
.:: Short Summary ::. Kagome dreams of another mystery man that she is to love and choose??? Then later she serves detention with the Bastard Ditcher Inuyasha. Seeing his fun and happy side. Later she meets the mystery man in her dreams to find out that he is also a Bastard Ditcher, but totally hot and extremely kind, or so she thought so. (Little Hint: Kagome is my WOMAN and NO ONE can EVER replace that. *Sorry my hint sucks*)  
  
Please R.E.A.R my story (AUTHOR'S NOTE: R.E.A.R means read, enjoy and review) I won't continue if you don't . Hoped you enjoy the story. Sorry for the Harry Potter fans out there, please don't be offended it was just for sheer laughs.  
  
R: ead E: njoy A: nd R: eview  
  
Got Questions Please Send Me Mail@ charmed1_4ever@hotmail.com 


	3. Author's Note

Sorry people, I can't continue this story anymore, because I'm not at my house all the time and school is tearing me away from the story. I can't concentrate and everything. Though thanks for some reviews and I appreciate for people reading and reviewing my fic. If someone wants to continue this fic, just ask and I will give u were I got so far. Just send me mail at these email adds:  
  
charmed1_4ever@hotmail.com anky10391@hotmail.com  
  
I will give u the fic if u want just ask. Anyways that's about it. If u like the story just review me a lot maybe that will change my mind. But for now I will make another shorter and easier story that I can type anytime. Got any good ideas just send me mail.  
  
Bye People thanks for everything.  
  
Sincerely Yours:  
  
Celina ( 


End file.
